


It Takes Two...

by Caledonia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Strictly Come Dancing Fusion, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Reality TV, boys dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caledonia/pseuds/Caledonia
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are both contestants on Strictly Come Dancing. Will Merlin get voted off before he can attain his true goal in dancing with Arthur?





	It Takes Two...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful [Guessimaclotpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessimaclotpole) for being such an amazing beta. Please read everything she's written. I especially love [It's A Safeguarding Issue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907086/chapters/37077474), and [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595456), but literally nothing she has will disappoint. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know precisely NOTHING about dancing OR reality TV shows, and I've literally seen one episode of Strictly. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the show I'm pretending they're on, and I'm making no money from this work.

Merlin almost cried when he got the call. Strictly Come Dancing? But he’d never danced a single day in his entire life. He’d never been on television before! Sure, he earned his living doing video blogs on YouTube, but that was entirely different. After he’d agreed to join the show, he’d asked the woman from the BBC why they had even thought of him, and apparently another contestant had suggested him, and they had watched his videos and decided that he would do.

One of the other contestants? Probably someone who wanted an easy mark who would get voted off at the first instance. Probably someone who had seen his vlog episode where he literally tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face. But, it would be fun and Merlin didn’t really have anything planned for the next few weeks so he agreed, fully intending to be the first one voted off.

Once pre-production got underway and he was introduced to Morgana, the professional dancer that would be his partner for possible twelve weeks of intensive training and rehearsals, Merlin began to get really nervous. She was grace personified. Willowy and breathtakingly gorgeous - even though Merlin was gay, he could tell Morgana was the type of woman men found instantly, irresistibly attractive. She was also ambitious, and determined to do well, which did not bode well for Merlin. Although meeting her made Merlin want to actually _try_.

Morgana, assuming that Merlin was only nervous because of his lack of experience, tried to soothe him. The problem was, he wasn’t really nervous about making an idiot of himself on television. His problem was that one of the other Stars was none other the Arthur bloody Pendragon. Musician. Actor. Entrepreneur. Absolutely the most stunningly good looking man on the face of the Earth, and Merlin was meant to not make a tit of himself while “dancing”. And he was meant to watch Arthur dancing and prostrating himself in various sexy costumes and not get a visible erection. And...

Well, anyway, _that_ was Merlin's biggest problem.

*

Merlin missed the introduction party because he was laid up with a twisted knee. Of course. He would maintain until the day he died that the injury was not his fault. Morgana, the gorgeous wench, had leapt into his arms as though Merlin, who had never lifted more than a single poly bag of shopping in his life, would be able to catch her. It had been a test, and Merlin had failed. Spectacularly.

Merlin knew that the tabloids were going wild with his story - predicting that he would drop out before the first live show, but he was determined to not drop out at all, regardless. So he and the show’s physio hashed out a treatment plan, and Merlin stocked his hotel room freezer with bags of peas, and decided that he wasn’t allowed to quit until he had at least _met_ Arthur Pendragon.

He had no doubt that he would be voted off instantly. He couldn’t dance at the best of times, but with his knee hurting as much as it did, he really, _really_ didn’t stand a chance. Although he did have an uncanny memory for choreography which surprised everyone. In truth, though, Merlin's only asset was that he was brilliant at the interviews. It was the only time he was in his element, honestly. Exhausted after rehearsal, lounging, sweaty, in his white t-shirt and black joggers, chunky black glasses invariably askew, answering questions one-on-one? That was more in his wheelhouse.

*

Merlin and Morgana danced second on opening night, and Merlin didn't suck. He didn't dance particularly well, but he did better than he hoped he would. And the judges, surprisingly, didn't hate him. He was so shocked to not receive zeros that he nearly cried.

Arthur and his partner, Gwen, danced last. Merlin watched them closely. Arthur was wearing a tuxedo, and he looked absolutely edible. His shoulders were broad and impossibly muscled, he seemed to carry Gwen, floating, over the stage. He was a much better dancer than Merlin, and scarcely different from the professional in their moves and grace. He was exquisite. Sublime. Mesmerising. The crowds cheered heartily when the dance was finished, and the judges scored their performance the highest of the night.

Merlin wished he were the one dancing with Arthur. He imagined he’d give up everything he owned to be held by Arthur like that, to be looked at by Arthur like that. It would be bliss, plain and simple. An utterly ridiculous desire it may have been, but Merlin changed his goals for his time on the show. Before he was voted off, he wanted to dance with Arthur Pendragon.

Which was, of course, stupidly against the rules.

To his unending astonishment Merlin was not voted out on opening night and it appeared as though the general public seemed to like him. It was undoubtedly his interviews which had brought them over to his side.

So, he lived to dance another night. He tried, surreptitiously, to stand as close to Arthur as possible, and he regretted it immediately. For as long as he lived Merlin would never forget the smell of Arthur's aftershave and the acid tang of fresh sweet. For as long as he lived Merlin would never forget the way Arthur’s body moved when he was trying to catch his breath, and he was overcome with a desire to make Arthur that breathless, which was a desire that would, quite possibly, ruin him.

*

Merlin’s knee was too sore for him to spend too much time at the wrap party, but he persisted just long enough to be introduced to the rest of the competitors and professionals, finally. It transpired that Morgana and Gwen were good friends, so Arthur and Merlin were introduced at the outset.

Arthur was everything Merlin had hoped he would be. Charming, sophisticated, flirty, and a bit of a tosser, when it came down to it. He was openly competitive, and didn’t mind putting Merlin down and laughing about his inability to dance. Merlin made a joke about being surprised that Arthur could dance at all, what with the added weight of his enormous ego, and everyone laughed, including Arthur. Merlin fell in love immediately. Add onto that the stage makeup that Arthur hadn't yet cleaned off, and Merlin was basically screwed.

Merlin was glad the room was fairly dark, because his own makeup artist had been rather heavier of hand and Merlin was pretty sure that instead of looking like a sexy rock star he himself more resembled an angular panda bear. It was not his best look.

His knee growing more sore from standing so long in one position, Merlin excused himself for a slow walk around the outside of the room. When he returned to his three companions it was to find, to his horror, that they had taken up a conversation about relieving sexual tensions for the duration of the show.

“Of course we wouldn't recommend any particularly strenuous sexual activities,” Gwen was saying, looking at Morgana who nodded in agreement, “But it's equally detrimental to be pent up.”

“So what we would recommend is steady, gentle sex throughout the entire program.” Morgana said, completely seriously.

“Or, if you find yourself lacking a partner, gentle, frequent masturbation.” Gwen and Morgana nodded at each other again as though they were discussing nothing more than dance steps or stretching routines. Merlin was mortified. He may be suitably experimental in his private life, but casual discussions about such things with near strangers? With Arthur Pendragon? No. No, no, no. Merlin could feel himself blushing an embarrassing amount.

And when he caught Arthur's eye and Arthur smiled at him in a frightened, fish out of water kind of way, Merlin excused himself again and, this time, he left the party completely.

Back in his hotel room he decided that gentle masturbation was definitely what he needed.

*

Over the next few weeks Merlin’s confidence grew. Morgana and he became more like friends than dance partners, and he learned that she and Gwen had been dating exclusively since their second season as pros. It made him relax even more to learn that, because it meant there was zero chance Arthur was having his prescribed relaxing sex with Gwen.

Which made him wonder if Arthur was masturbating frequently, as had been suggested. Which made Merlin masturbate frequently himself, though he couldn't claim that it was always gentle.

His knee kept giving him trouble which meant that he had to attend regular physical therapy on top of all the dance rehearsals. By the end of week four he had lost over a stone in weight.

The dances were getting more complicated, but Merlin was becoming a better dancer and, when they danced the Paso Doble in week seven he and Morgana received the highest score of the night.

Merlin was euphoric. Morgana was so pleased with his performance that she actually cried and Merlin doubted whether he could feel any more surprised. Later that night he found out exactly how wrong he was.  

*

“I know you can't keep your weight off it, but could you please stop being so charming and get voted off the show? Your knee is never going to fully heal until you stop dancing.”

“I am who I am, Leon, I can't help it if the public loves me.” Merlin laughed, gratefully leaning on Leon as they left the studio.

“You're not still boasting are you?” a voice said as Arthur emerged from the shadows and hooked himself under Merlin's other arm. Merlin was assaulted by the smell of aftershave and clean sweat. He didn’t focus on the feel of Arthur’s body pressed against him. He didn’t focus on the feel of Arthur’s hand wrapped protectively around his. He didn’t focus on the junction of Arthur’s hand and his hip. He focused all of his attention on not getting hard.

“Just because they're starting to like me more than they like you, there's no need to be bitter.” Merlin said.

“Save it for the dance floor, Merlin, there's paps swarming.” Leon warned, nodding to a group of camera wielding vultures. Merlin eyed them angrily. They were always trying to invent one scandal or another. Chances were he and Arthur would be the centre of some speculation tomorrow. And Merlin’s mum read those papers as well. Damn.

No one spoke any more until they were safely in the hotel lobby, where Leon left Arthur to help Merlin to his room. Once the door to his room had shut, Merlin sat heavily down in a chair, exhaling loudly. His knee was killing him. Arthur disappeared to the kitchen and returned with a bag of frozen peas, which he put onto Merlin's knee.

“Thanks.” Merlin said, resting his head on the back of the chair and closing his eyes.

“No problem.” Arthur said, and Merlin heard the fizz of two cans of cider being opened. He felt a cold can thrust into his hand and he smiled and thanked Arthur again before raising his head and opening his eyes. “It looks sore.”

“Agony.” Merlin agreed, laughing.

“Why don’t you just drop out of the competition?” Arthur asked, and Merlin kept laughing.

“And make it easier for you?” Merlin laughed, raising his head to gauge Arthur’s reaction. Arthur chuckled and shook his head, taking a long drink of cider.

“No, because it looks sore. I don’t really care about winning. I’m only on the damn show because I had nothing better to do.” Arthur seemed serious.

“Well, I’m not dropping out.” Merlin said, his laughter tapering off. At this point Merlin himself didn’t even know why he was carrying on with the competition, but he was enjoying himself more than he thought he would, so he kept trying his hardest.

“Then I need a favour.” Arthur said, and Merlin took a drink before he replied. He could tell Arthur was uncomfortable, and for some reason, he was loving it.

“What could you possibly want from me?” Merlin said, unable to stop the humour in his voice.

“It's the Paso Doble.” Arthur said, looking at the floor. “I just can't seem to get it right. You danced very well tonight and, well, I wondered if you could help me.”

Merlin stopped himself from laughing out loud, but he couldn't help the joy bursting in him. He remembered how beautifully Arthur danced and couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in Morgana and her ability to train him up, if Arthur thought Merlin was competent enough to ask favours of.

“I know it's extremely against the rules. I know it’s extra work, we can't really spare the time, and you should be resting your knee, but I don't want to look like an idiot, and I think I need your help with that.”

“Does it not matter if _I_ think you're an idiot?” Merlin teased, resting his head back on his chair again and laughing, just a little bit, at how adorable Arthur was and how perfectly awful he was at asking for help.

“Will you help me?” Arthur demanded, for all the world as though Merlin were the one imposing on him.

“Of course I will, you idiot.” Merlin said.

“If we get caught, they might disqualify you.”

“And ruin the story of their rags to riches darling? Unlikely.” Merlin considered for a moment then, wondering if he was chancing his luck, dove right in, “We'll have to come up with a reason for us to be spending unusual amounts of time together.”

Arthur tapped his empty can for a few seconds, considering. Their eyes met, and they both smiled. Arthur shook his head and looked away, but they were both laughing.

“We're having an affair, aren't we?” Merlin asked, resigned.

“I guess we are.” Arthur said, and Merlin hoped that he wasn’t imagining the look of excitement that flitted across Arthur’s face.

*

The day after the filming was usually a rest day, but Arthur was in Merlin’s hotel room before dawn really broke. Merlin was already awake, his knee was bothering him, and as soon as Arthur stepped inside, Merlin sought the comfort of the extremely uncomfortable hotel armchair.

“Morning.” Merlin mumbled. Arthur waved cup of coffee under his nose and Merlin perked up immediately.

“If we’re going to be dancing in your hotel room, we need to move this.” Arthur said, walking to Merlin’s queen bed, lifting it and propping it against the wall as though it were made of cardboard. He then pushed the love seat against the wall, and moved everything else out of the way. Merlin tried not to openly admire the bulging muscles or the easy way Arthur moved, but it was difficult in such a confined space to pretend that he wasn’t openly staring.

“Where do you want to start?” Merlin asked, not standing.

“Footwork. Talk me through the steps.” Arthur said as he sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Merlin’s chair. Merlin, adjusting the ice pack on his knee, closed his eyes and talked.

By lunchtime Merlin had watched Arthur walk himself through the steps of the dance approximately 100 times. He memorised the way Arthur’s body moved, the pulse of a thigh muscle as Arthur lunged, the way his shoulders slid as his arms moved. He had awkwardly moved the frozen peas from his knee to his crotch no less than four times to hide an erection. He was sore, in more ways than one, and tired and uncomfortable, but he was enjoying himself.

“Shall we order food? All that work, you must be hungry.”

“I ordered room service before I came down. Charged it to my room, but it's getting delivered here.” Arthur said as he went to the propped up bed and lowered it back to the floor.

At first Merlin was annoyed at Arthur's presumption, had he just ordered for Merlin without asking? Then, as Arthur started taking his clothes off, he had something else altogether to be annoyed about.

“What are you doing?”

“Fake affair, remember?” Arthur said, draping his sweaty t-shirt over the back of Merlin's chair and arranging it to look carelessly discarded. He jumped onto Merlin's bed and rolled around in the already dishevelled covers energetically for a few seconds then dismounted like a gymnast and padded to where Merlin sat, mouth agape. “You don't look like you've been having gentle sex all morning. Come here, let me fix you.”

Arthur came at Merlin, hands outstretched towards his hair, and Merlin vaulted out of the chair (ouch), and escaped. “Are you following a rule book for fake relationships?”

“I read something online.”

“Buzzfeed?” Merlin asked, with professional interest.

“Fan fiction.” Arthur said, and his ears began to turn ever so slightly red. Merlin didn't even have time to laugh before there was a knock and their eyes snapped to the door.

Merlin, in a fit of insanity, grabbed Arthur and kissed him messily, roughly, so that his lips would look like they had at least done _something_ that morning, then he pushed Arthur into the corner behind the door. “Don't think you're going to get away with that comment just because we were interrupted.” Merlin whispered, as he threw his shirt on the floor, knocked his glasses askew, unbuttoned his trousers, and answered the door with a grin.

*

Apart from the food Arthur had ordered, which was, after all, perfectly to Merlin’s taste, the hotel staff member delivered two newspapers. As Merlin and Arthur ate their lunch they laughed over the tabloid stories, complete with photos of Arthur and Leon helping Merlin home the previous evening. Neither of them mentioned the kiss, or Arthur's admission, though Merlin could still feel the way Arthur's lips had parted beneath his and Arthur's surprised gasp.

When they finished eating Arthur moved Merlin's bed again and Merlin got unwillingly to his feet to be Arthur's partner. There had been a few “nobody puts Baby in the corner” jokes, but as long as no one made Merlin put on one of those dresses (how did they _breathe_ in them?), Merlin could take Arthur's teasing. The Paso Doble was also a female-led dance, which meant that Merlin was in charge. Merlin couldn't decide whether that was exhilarating or nerve-wracking. 

They skipped the flashy stuff and went straight to the moves, Merlin leading Arthur around the cramped space as best as he could, and Merlin pretending to be graceful and seductive. Merlin thought he might pass out from the sheer intensity of his feelings. It was better than he had imagined, dancing with Arthur. It was better than anything he had ever experienced. His hands on Arthur, Arthur's fingers lightly at the base of his spine. They were so in sync that even their breathing matched.

But it was clear within minutes that the space was just too small. Eventually they collapsed together, falling spectacularly over the love seat and ending up in a tangle, pressed between the wall and the back of the sofa.

Once they started laughing it was difficult to stop, but they untangled themselves and Arthur stood, reaching to pull Merlin up. They stood for a moment, too close together, hands still clasped. Their eyes locked, before Merlin's knee gave way, and Arthur caught him as he fell.

Laughing again, Arthur helped Merlin to his chair, then went into the kitchen to get the ice.

“What now?” Arthur asked, as Merlin sat back down again.

“We can't dance here, and going to the studios today is not a good idea.” Merlin said.

“They'd see right through that.” Agreed Arthur.

Neither of them spoke for a while. Merlin knew what he _wanted_ to do with Arthur that afternoon, but he wasn't going to come right out and say it.

“Will we watch a film or something?” Arthur suggested, nodding his head at the television. Merlin smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

“Sure, but first you need a shower and a change of clothes.” Merlin said, pinching his nose as though offended.

Arthur looked like he might get indignant, then he shrugged and walked away. To Merlin's confusion he did not walk toward the door to the hallway, but rather towards the bathroom door. Before Merlin could stop him, Arthur had grabbed a bag off the floor and started the water running. Ignoring the fact that Arthur had brought a bag with him, and the fact that Merlin hadn't even noticed said bag, and the fact that a completely naked Arthur Pendragon was having a shower a few feet away from him, Merlin tried his best to not imagine a soaking wet Arthur. It didn't work, but Merlin thought he deserved an A for effort.

Admitting defeat, Merlin stood, and holding the ice pack to his knee, he dragged the love seat back in front of the television and queued up Netflix. He logged in as his mother so that Arthur wouldn't see his own face staring out at him from Merlin's recent viewing history.

*

Rehearsals that week were especially strenuous. And the papers were having a field day with his and Arthur's supposed affair. Merlin had been worried about Morgana’s reaction, but she assured him she didn't believe a word of it.

“Please,” she said, making sure their rehearsal cameraman was not present, “You're so hot for him, and it's so obvious. If you were actually sleeping with him you wouldn't be so tense.” She followed this rather terrifying admission with another lecture about the benefits of masturbation, and Merlin begged her to shut up and get to work.

In the evenings Merlin and Arthur managed to get a least thirty minutes of their own rehearsal in. Arthur was markedly better than he had been, and by the third day Merlin said he wasn't sure they needed to practice together any more.

“Once more, please? With all the flashy stuff?”

“Fine,” Agreed Merlin, “but I am not going to look at you with smouldering bedroom eyes.”

Arthur set up his camera phone and took his place, and Merlin stood on his mark as well. Then the music started, and everything changed.

When their hands linked, Merlin could feel his pulse quicken, though they hadn't begun to dance. He felt more intimate dancing with Arthur than he ever had with Morgana. It felt illicit, sexy, charged. Although they were following choreographed steps, the dance felt fresh and surprising almost as if they were both possessed. They chased each other across the floor, taking what the other freely gave, and giving everything they had, their hands locked, their bodies barely touching. When their eyes met there was such heat between them that Merlin didn't dare look away. When Arthur lifted him, Merlin felt graceful and as light as air.  They danced. And they danced. And when the music stopped they faced each other across the space between them, breathless and aching and, Merlin at least, longing.

He stood carefully, his knee paining him, and Arthur staggered over to help him up.

“I think you've got it.” Merlin said, knowing that it was true. Arthur was flawless.

“Yeah, I think so.” Arthur nodded, and they went to collect their things. As they walked to the door Arthur turned to Merlin, smiling. “Back to yours?”

“Not tonight, actually. I think I'm going to phone Lance, see if he can fit me in for a PT session.”

“Right, well, thanks for your help.”

“No bother.”

“Really.”

“Yeah. See you at the show, eh?”

Arthur nodded as he left the building and Merlin slumped to the floor, resting his head back against the glass doors.

He knew that no matter what happened in the competition, this was the lowest he would feel during the entire thing. He let the memory of his dance with Arthur play behind his closed eyes, and he sat there until he was painfully uncomfortable, and then he stood and left for the hotel.

*

The rest of the week went smoothly. Merlin’s heart wasn't really in it, but he was determined to do his best because now he had another reason for wanting to stay in the competition. He wanted to spend more time with Arthur.

They let Merlin and Morgana dance first on the night, and Merlin retired backstage with Leon and some ice, only returning to the stage area when it was Arthur's turn to dance. The Paso Doble. Merlin's eyes ate Arthur up as he danced across the stage, and jealousy ate Merlin as he wished he were Gwen dancing there with Arthur.

When the dance finished the crowd and the judges went wild. Arthur and Gwen embraced, but Arthur's eyes sought out Merlin on the upper level, and his smile was blinding.

While they waited for the results to come in Arthur stood beside Merlin and held his hand.

Of course Arthur and Gwen won the night, but, to everyone's surprise, Merlin was not voted into the dance off. He knew his luck was running out, he just hoped it would last a bit longer as he was really quite enjoying himself.

*

Merlin planned to spend the entire next day in bed feeling sorry for himself, but he was interrupted just after breakfast by a pyjama wearing, tousle-haired Arthur.

“What are you doing here?” Merlin asked, not at all worried about the fact that he looked like he had been flattened by a runaway lorry but Arthur looked as though he had walked off the pages of a men's fashion magazine.

“What, you expected me to just watch _one_ episode? No, sir. We're bingeing.”

Arthur walked past Merlin and settled himself on the love seat as though this were the most normal action in the world. Merlin decided it wasn't worth the argument, and popped the kettle on.

They stayed sitting too close together and watching their program until Arthur's stomach began to rumble. Merlin just let himself absorb the feeling of having Arthur so near to him.

Arthur had ordered lunch again, but neither of them was very concerned about the facade anymore, all of their illicit behaviour being over and done with. They sat and ate their lunch, chatting about many things, and without one uncomfortable moment.

Just before they sat down for round two of telly, Merlin asked what he had been wanting to ask all day.

“Em, just in case we run out of time before I get voted off, could I have your number? I mean, it'd be nice to see you again, after.”

Arthur looked at him strangely for a few long seconds, then smiled sort of sadly. “Are you breaking up with me?”

Merlin waited until Arthur started laughing to laugh himself. He was starting to feel awkward and sad, which he didn't like. They should have just stuck to watching shows.

“Merlin, of course you can have my number. And I hope we manage to stay close after the show is finished. I enjoy spending time with you.”

Merlin felt his face colour. Did Arthur just say he wanted to stay _close_ to him? Did that mean they were close _now_? What did that mean?

“Now, let's get back to the show.”

Merlin still felt a bit awkward after they put the show back on, but within a few minutes their conversation was forgotten in laughter. When Merlin’s knee started paining him, he tried to stretch nonchalantly, and before he knew what was happening he was sitting sideways with both of his legs draped over Arthur's, and Arthur gently massaging his calf muscles.

“Thank you.” Merlin said, settling himself in, and deciding to just relax. It wasn't as though he was forcing Arthur to rub his leg, he needn’t act as though he was. They watched in silence for a few minutes before Arthur cleared his throat. Merlin looked over at him, but he was just watching the television. Merlin almost looked away again when Arthur spoke.

“I’d actually…” Arthur paused and cleared his throat again, “I’d like to dance with you again, if you, if you think that would be OK.” Merlin said nothing, and Arthur spoke again, “I don’t mean right away, because of the rules, and your knee and everything, I just meant in the future sometime. It might be nice.”

Merlin felt himself beginning to smile, and he nudged Arthur with his knee until Arthur turned to face him. “I would love that, Arthur. Someday.”

It seemed like the two of them were just going to pretend that _that_ conversation hadn’t happened either, but then Merlin added, “I’m still not putting on one of those dresses.”

*

Merlin knew that he was holding on by a thread. How he had ever made it to week nine he didn't know. Despite the more strenuous competition Morgana had told him to basically take a week off from the intensive rehearsals so that his knee could heal at least a little bit. So they brought in a random dancer and Merlin watched, trying to learn without moving. Which meant that his dancing at the live show was sloppy and under rehearsed. Which meant that he had to dance in the dance-off for the first time.

In the short amount of time between the voting and his taking the stage again, Arthur drew him aside. “I’m sorry, Merlin, I know this is my fault.”

“How do you figure that?” Merlin asked, trying not to concentrate on the feel of Arthur’s body so close to his. Arthur was wearing a tight black shirt, and what was it about the stage makeup that made Merlin feel totally unravelled?

“If it weren’t for our _extracurricular_ _activities_ , you wouldn’t have done so poorly.”

“Arthur, stop, it’s not your fault.” Merlin said, and Morgana appeared to lead him to the stage. “I have to go.”

The second before he was led away Arthur pulled him close and whispered something into his ear. Merlin blushed scarlet from the tips of his ears to the ends of his toes, and though he was completely distracted when he and Morgana took the stage, he threw everything he had into the dance and, in the end, was not voted off.

*

That night while everyone else was at the wrap party, Merlin waited for Arthur in the darkened dance studios. Every inch of his skin tingled with anticipation, and he didn’t really know why. It wasn’t as though Arthur had said, _if you don’t get voted off we’re going to have passionate sex in a public place_ . It wasn’t as though Arthur had said, _I’ll wear one of those dresses_ . It wasn’t even as though Arthur had said, _let’s make our fake relationship a little bit more real_.

All he had said was: _I want to dance this one with you, after you win._

So Merlin had danced. And his knee hadn’t bothered him. And he had not been voted off. So now, now he was waiting for Arthur to arrive. And the two of them were going to dance.

Arthur did arrive, and he and Merlin barely spoke apart from pleasantries. They moved to the best ambient light studio, and Arthur put his phone on the floor against the mirror and pressed play on the music. Then they stopped all their talking, stepped together, and danced.

It was the Argentine Tango, and they danced very well. Arthur’s hand inched up Merlin’s chest to grab his chin, their eyes snapping together. Merlin’s foot slid down Arthur’s leg, Arthur lifted him and, with his legs wrapped around Arthur’s waist, they spun in circles to the music. Merlin stepped away, and Arthur chased, catching Merlin in a deep dip, their hips _almost_ touching. Arthur moved fast, but Merlin kept up. Once again they were completely in sync, even in the near dark. Merlin swiveled his hips as he’d watched Morgana do, not even a little bit embarrassed. He flung his arms around Arthur’s neck and Arthur danced backwards, carrying Merlin’s weight on his broad shoulders. They came together in an almost kiss and then exploded away from each other, hands clasped, and they danced. Arthur’s hands were strong, his fingers long. His arms were solid and exactly where they needed to be every step of the way. Though they had never danced this dance together, they fit as though they were born to do it. They followed no strict choreography, they just moved. And then they stopped, Merlin kneeling in a dip, one hand reached up along Arthur’s arm to his shoulder, Arthur’s hand cupped behind his neck, both of them breathless.

In the silence Arthur lifted Merlin gently, their bodies staying close together. They were both sweating, breathing rapidly, but they were also both smiling.

“How’s the knee?” Arthur said, and he hadn’t lowered his hand from the back of Merlin’s neck.

“What knee?” Merlin asked, winking.

Arthur laughed deeply, his whole body moving, and Merlin took his chance, leaned forward, and kissed him.

It wasn’t like the hurried kiss in the hotel room. This time they didn’t have a single person to convince, it was just the two of them in the street-lit practice studio. Arthur’s hand tightened at the back of Merlin’s neck and his arm tightened around Merlin’s chest, bringing their bodies closer together. They broke apart quickly, both needing to breathe, but their lips met after their deep breath. They kissed, and they kissed, their hands moving over each other, and their breathing still erratic even though they had stopped dancing.

“So you weren’t lying about the relationship, after all.” Morgana said from the doorway to the studio. Arthur and Merlin broke apart, but their hands stayed on each other. Gwen was standing beside Morgana, the two of them smiling.

“We were.” Arthur said, then turned to Merlin sort of shyly, “But maybe we’re not anymore?” Merlin just shook his head, smiling, and he entwined his fingers with Arthur’s.

“Whatever.” Morgana said, shaking her head as if this weren’t the most earth-shattering news of the decade (which, to Merlin, it was), and she and Gwen walked into the room, sitting down with their backs to the wall. Morgana picked up Arthur’s phone and pushed a few buttons. Arthur didn’t move. “I don’t care about that. What I want to see,” Here Morgana looked up at both of them having pushed play on the music again, “Is dancing.”

*

The next week was the best week of Merlin's life. He and Arthur spent as much time together as possible, though they both agreed to save sex, gentle or otherwise, until after the competition. Merlin's knee improved greatly, as Leon had ordered him a new brace from Europe somewhere. His and Morgana's dances for week ten included three lifts, and he competed them all without killing either of them.

In the evenings Arthur would come to Merlin's room and they would kiss, pretending to watch television, and they would eat and they would talk and kiss and talk. And it was wonderful.

It came to light that Arthur had been the one to suggest Merlin as a contestant in the first place, which made Merlin feel strangely content. Arthur also admitted that he hadn't ever really needed help with his dancing, which Merlin had guessed, he'd just wanted an excuse to dance with Merlin, which made Merlin feel a whole range of emotions he couldn't quite define..

By the time the live show came around again Merlin was so happy with himself and his life and Arthur that he didn't care what happened. He and Arthur had already decided to remain together when the show was finished, so whether or not he got voted off didn't really matter anymore.

Which, bizarrely, made him a better dancer.

Incredibly, he still wasn't voted off.

And, eventually, Merlin and Arthur both found themselves in the series finale. Merlin knew he wasn't going to win. Arthur would win, which was as it should be.

Arthur and Gwen danced first, and Merlin, though enjoying watching them, grew sad when he realised this was the end. No matter who won, this was the last night he would see Arthur dance, and it was bittersweet. Arthur was beautiful, and watching him was an absolute pleasure.

Throughout the evening Merlin remained both exhilarated and wistful, enjoying this last night of the spectacular, but craving the peace that would come in the days following.

Merlin was content with one of the judges calling him the “biggest surprise of the season”, because he had surprised even himself in coming so far and doing so well. When the results came in Arthur and Gwen won, and Gwen cried. Arthur, handing the glitter ball trophy to Gwen, sought out Merlin and engulfed him in a hug that nearly burst his lungs. Merlin wanted so badly to kiss him.

After a few minutes of filming the crowd and competitors going wild with congratulations,  the show organisers stepped up and ushered everyone off the dance floor. The usual between acts cleanup crew brushed all the confetti out of the way, and the organisers stepped back out.

“Bear with us here for a moment, folks. Usually we fade to cut on a shot of the celebrations, but we've decided this year to have a closing dance.”

Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Morgana beckoning him to come along. He followed, not entirely sure what was happening. Was this another group dance? When he saw only Arthur and Gwen walking back to the stage he understood even less what was going on.

“Morgana and Gwen have chosen the music and the dance will be the Paso Doble. It is widely speculated that our dancers are conducting an affair, and in the interest of inclusivity, we thought it might be nice to have a same sex couple dance for us. A Strictly first.” Here the organiser smiled broadly at everyone in the room.

Merlin relaxed. _Gwen and Morgana_ were going to dance. Obviously they wanted Arthur and Merlin close so they could record their reactions. Merlin smiled at Morgana, but the look on her face was one of apologetic mischief. Merlin looked at Gwen’s matching expression, then he looked at Arthur.

Arthur, who was so beautiful beneath the stage lights. Arthur, who had just won the entire competition but looked as though the only thing he was interested in was Merlin. Arthur who may as well have been the only other person in the world. Merlin and Arthur were going to get to dance. In front of everyone. Merlin took Arthur's hand and Arthur’s smile was brighter than anything Merlin had ever seen.

The organisers walked away, and the commentators took a few takes to record their introduction, then the audience clapped, the lights dimmed, and Merlin and Arthur took their marks and waited for the music to start.

_“Your body shape was a warning sign with a face made for TV.”_

They may as well have been dancing in a night-dark studio. Arthur's eyes were such an intense blue that it was difficult to look away. But they played their parts.

_“Even if I want to I can't look away, it ain't easy to forget you - it's all I want to hear you say.”_

They didn't miss a step, their bodies moved together almost without conscious thought. Lunge, dip, spin, lift, dance, dance, _dance._ Merlin felt like he was falling in love, and if he was it was only _again._

_“I want to hear you say there's a part of me you'll take away forever - and that would do.”_

Merlin didn't want the song to end, but he knew it must, and when the final notes of the song rang out he and Arthur should have been a few feet apart, turned away from each other in defeat and longing. But they had ended the dance like the Argentine Tango, Merlin on the floor, looking up at Arthur entreatingly.

There were three long seconds of the most complete silence before the audience exploded into cheers.

Arthur helped Merlin up and, in the same moment, pulled him into a kiss. Merlin, with Arthur's strong arms around him, melted into the embrace.

When they broke apart Arthur was looking at Merlin with a soft expression. “I don't ever want to stop dancing with you.”

“Well, as long as you don't make me wear one of those dresses…” Merlin joked, and Arthur laughed, head thrown back.

Then he leaned in and kissed Merlin's neck just behind his ear. “Not even if I ask nicely?”

Merlin looked at Arthur, and the pink tinge of a blush at the edges of his smile, and Merlin's mind was filled with so much potential.

Glitter ball trophy or not, Merlin was pretty sure he was the one that had won.

Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song they dance to at the end is [All I Want to Hear You Say](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpGK1pHn4CA) by Sea Girls I love it and I think you will, too.


End file.
